


My Brave Face

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst and Humor, Epilogue, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e07 Crazy for You, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scene, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-3x07, Jane needs to stay somewhere else, if just for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brave Face

"I blame myself."

Maura's eyes widened. "How could you possibly think that?"

"C'mon, I leave my shades up enough that he could replicate my entire bedroom? I-I don't notice that Dominic the Bread Guy is following me and squatting on the fire escape across the street? But what _really_ pisses me off is that I got in the back of his goddamn van. I mean, I saw _Silence of the Lambs._ You don't get into a guy's van. I'm a cop, and I'd expect a civilian to know better than that." She shook her head and shuddered. "The guy was sloppy, but so was I."

"You can't obsess over crime. You can't suspect every single person you meet of being a psychotic criminal."

"Maybe I should! I mean, this happens. I get taken hostage by a cop I used to trust and I have to shoot him through myself. For a while there it seemed like every time I turned around someone else turned out to be Hoyt's new apprentice. And you."

"Me? What have I done?"

Jane narrowed her eyes. "I don't know yet. But I have my eye on you." 

Maura laughed and moved her feet under the blankets to cover Jane's bare toes. "I'm glad you're okay, Jane."

"Frost and Korsak said you held it together really well."

"Yeah, in front of them. When you were in danger. But once I was by myself and they had you safe, I loh--" Her voice broke. "I lost it, Jane. Cavanaugh saw me in the observation room and assumed the rescue had been botched, I was crying so hard. But I was just so relieved, Jane. I don't think I breathed the entire time you were onscreen in that psycho's... disgusting dollhouse."

Jane smiled. "Yeah. Speaking of which, but I really cannot face going back to my apartment and sleeping in that bed after... I mean, you already have Ma here, and it's-it'll just be for tonight--"

"Of course." She touched Jane's arm, gently stroking the bandages on her wrists. "I was going to offer, but I was waiting for the right moment. You can stay as long as you need."

"What about your one-guest rule?"

"You're not a guest, Jane." Maura held Jane's gaze for a moment longer than necessary and then forced herself to look away. "There's something I want to tell you. Please don't interrupt me or try to interject. It's just something I need to say from beginning to end, and I won't be brave enough to do it another time. I've just been thinking about Dr. Pike getting so sloppy drunk and spilling his confession all over the bar in a haphazard way, and I don't want to end up like that. If I tell you this, I want it to be sober and rational so that you know I mean it."

Jane was tense, but she was pretty sure she knew what was coming. She nodded. "Okay."

Maura cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. "I have a crush on you. I've harbored it for a long time, let it stew under the surface, but after what happened... I imagined you lying in that bed, handcuffed..." Her voice broke and she took a moment to compose herself before continuing. "I thought you should know that it's not just psychos like Hoyt or Dominic who are attracted to you. There are those of us who have very deep feelings for you and are content with simply having you in our lives." She bent her knees and rested her hands on them. She felt balanced on the edge of a high precipice. Finally she held her hands out. "Well?"

"You said not to interrupt."

"I was done."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? I thought you were just--"

"Body language, eye contact, the indication that I was waiting for you to speak was writ all over my--"

"Oh, it was _writ_? Well, aren't I just the perfect fool?"

"I can't believe I ever had a crush on you."

Jane grinned and leaned forward to take Maura's hands. She brought them up and kissed the knuckles to delay speaking. When the silence had dragged on too long, Jane said, "I've been with women before. Two. But they never..." She searched for the right word and gave up with a shrug. "I always ended up with another man. And we both know how _those_ relationships ended up." Maura smiled. "I don't know. I thought I just didn't like being with women as much as I liked being with men. Maybe it just wasn't the right woman."

Maura shook her head. "Jane, I didn't tell you because I wanted to force you into some--"

"You're not forcing anything, Maura. I've had a crush on you, too. When you call, I come running. Your damn house has become my safe place when things go bad, and it's not because Ma is here."

"Oh, God. Your mother will go insane if we start dating."

"Yes, she will. But not because you're a woman." She affected an accent. "Oh! Jane! Women have been able to marry women in Massachusetts since before any other state! And don't worry about grandbabies, 'cause they have proced-jahs and in vitro fertilization!"

Maura laughed and moved her hand to Jane's cheek. "I lied earlier, Jane. I don't have a crush on you. I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

Maura leaned in, just one tentative inch, enough to indicate intention but not so far that it was undoable. Jane moved her hand to Maura's neck, and Maura's hand tightened on Jane's cheek as they moved toward each other. Their lips barely brushed against each other, just the glancing blow of a friendly kiss. But Jane moved in again, and Maura parted her lips in anticipation. Jane was surprised by how natural it felt, and held the kiss longer than she intended waiting for it to get weird. 

They parted, and Maura hissed, "Damn it!"

Jane furrowed her brow. "What? Not good?"

"No! No, no, no, very good. _Very_ good, Jane." She kissed her again just to prove her point. When she pulled back she brushed her thumb over Jane's bottom lip. "It's just now I feel like I owe Dr. Pike for this."

Jane laughed. "I won't tell him if you won't."

"Deal." They kissed one more time, Maura moaning into the middle of it before she pulled back. They had moved toward the center of the couch and she realized she was between Jane's legs. She blushed. "So what... happens now?"

"Now we go to bed."

Maura's eyes widened.

"Not... _to bed_. We sleep. Maybe in the same bed, but definitely just sleep. For tonight. I'm not feeling particularly sexual after everything that happened today. But I really do want to just... be... with you. Even if I'm unconscious."

Maura blinked back the moisture in her eyes, determined not to be a sap. "Okay."

They kissed one more time before beginning to excavate themselves from the tangle of sheets and detritus surrounding them on the couch. Maura gathered the blanket in one hand and slipped the other into Jane's. Jane squeezed Maura's fingers and let herself be led through the dark house to Maura's bedroom.


End file.
